lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΣΜΟΣ, ΝΟΜΟΙ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 10 του 2016 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Μαγνητισμός, νόμοι» δυστυχώς συναντούμε συγκεχυμένες ιδέες που δεν αναφέρονται καθόλου στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου του Αmpere (1820), ο οποίος αμέσως μετά από τα πειράματα του Oersted είναι ο πρώτος φυσικός που ξεκαθάρισε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη δεν είναι το αποτέλεσμα των υποθετικών μαζών των πόλων των μαγνητών, αλλά είναι μια μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση που δρα εξ αποστάσεως αφού κατάφερε να βρει πειραματικά τη μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση εξ αποστάσεως ανάμεσα από κινούμενα φορτία,.χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση των άκυρων πεδίων του Faraday και Maxwell που οδήγησαν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. ( EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Αντίθετα στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ μνημονεύονται οι άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell (Invalid Maxwell's equations) καθώς και το απατηλό μαγνητικό πεδίο των Μπιο-Σαβάρ που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης -αντίδρασης Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Μαγνητισμός-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Οι εξισώσεις του Μάξγουελ και ο νόμος των Μπιο-Σαβάρ περιγράφουν την προέλευση και την συμπεριφορά των πεδίων που είναι υπεύθυνα για αυτές τις δυνάμεις. Έτσι, μαγνητισμός παρουσιάζεται εκεί όπου ηλεκτρικά φορτία είναι σε κίνηση.” Επίσης σε άλλα σημεία διαβάζουμε ότι η μαγνητικές ιδιότητες των μαγνητών αποδίδονται στη συσσώρευση της λεγόμενης μαγνητικής μάζας στους πόλους τους.Στην πραγματικότητα στο νόμο των Μπιο-Σαβάρ θα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιείται το διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης και όχι το απατηλό μαγνητικό πεδίο. (Intensity and false field) Ως γνωστό μετά από το πείραμα του Oersted, o Ampere (1820) ανακάλυψε το νόμο του μαγνητισμού αφού απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη (Fm) δρα από απόσταση σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και έχει άμεση σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe του νόμου του Coulomb (1785). Ας σημειωθεί ότι όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση των τριών βασικών νόμων της βαρύτητας, των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων, και των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων που δρουν σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Για παράδειγμα σε ένα κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q όταν η ταχύτητα u είναι κάθετη στην απόσταση r των φορτίων τότε εμφανίζονται ακαριαία δυο ίσες και αντίθετες ελκτικές ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις πάνω στα φορτία που δίδονται από τη σχέση -Fe = -Kq2/r2 . Επιπλέον σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere στα ίδια φορτία εμφανίζονται ταυτόχρονα και ακαριαία δυο απωστικές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που δίδονται από τη σχέση +Fm = +kq2u2/r2. Αργότερα (1856) ο Weber απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι K/k = c2 όπου c είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Δηλαδή ο Weber είναι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που ενοποίησε τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις ενώ πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα επηρεασμένοι από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell πιστεύουν ότι την ενοποίηση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων την πραγματοποίησε ο Maxwell το 1865 όταν ανέπτυξε την λαθεμένη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του φωτός. Εδώ σημειώνουμε ότι η ενοποίηση όλων των θεμελιωδών δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση όπως της βαρύτητας , του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού πραγματοποιήθηκε με βάση τις βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του διπολικού φωτονίου. (Discovery of unified forces). Στην πραγματικότητα το φως αποτελείται από κινούμενα ηλεκτρικά δίπολα, γιατί όπως απέδειξα στην εργασία μου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) το παραπάνω ηλεκτρικό δίπολο για u = c σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και τα πειράματα του Weber εμφανίζει ταυτόχρονα ίσες ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις άπωσης . Δηλαδή Fe/Fm = c2/u2 οπότε για u = c έχουμε Fe = Fm που δρουν ταυτόχρονα και ακαριαία από απόσταση σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Με άλλα λόγια στις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις δεν υπάρχουν τα απατηλά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία Ε και Β που εισήγαγαν ο Faraday και ο Maxwell αλλά τα διανύσματα Ε και Β των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων όπου οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις εξακολουθούν να δρουν από απόσταση όπως και στη βαρύτητα. Γι αυτό το λόγο για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού τα διανύσματα Ε και Β είναι απαραίτητα. Όμως για την πρόοδο της φυσικής δεν θα πρέπει αυτά τα διανύσματα να εκλαμβάνονται ως πεδία αλλά ως διανύσματα ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων. Στην πραγματικότητα όταν λέμε B = Fm /qu θα πρέπει να εννοούμε ότι το διάνυσμα B της μαγνητικής έντασης παριστάνει την ίδια τη μαγνητική δύναμη που δρα ανά μονάδα φορτίου το οποίο κινείται με μοναδιαία ταχύτητα και αλληλεπιδρά από απόσταση με ένα άλλο κινούμενο φορτίο διότι χωρίς την ύπαρξη δυο κινουμένων φορτίων μαγνητικές δυνάμεις δεν υπάρχουν. Δυστυχώς και ο Einstein (1905) επηρεασμένος από τις εξισώσεις του Maxwell και απαξιώνοντας τόσο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα όσο και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός (που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801), πίστευε ότι τα πεδία του Maxwell λειτουργούν ως φωτόνια χωρίς μάζα (κβάντα πεδίων), παρότι ο εισηγητής των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν (Planck,1900) απέδειξε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell δεν μπορεί να ερμηνεύσει τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Einstein άλλαξε απόψεις αφού στο βιβλίο του “''Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική” έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν έχει μάζα m =hν/c2 .Επιπλέον πολύ αργότερα (1954) εκφράζοντας την απογοήτευσή του για τα πεδία του Maxwell έγραψε στο φίλο του τον Besso: "'Θεωρώ πολύ πιθανό ότι η Φυσική δεν μπορεί να βασίζεται στην έννοια του πεδίου, δηλαδή, σε συνεχείς δομές'." (Αϊνστάιν,αντιφάσεις). Παρόλα αυτά, σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στα πεδία ως πραγματικές καταστάσεις. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Μαγνητισμός-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “ Κάποια γνωστά υλικά που παρουσιάζουν εύκολα ανιχνεύσιμες μαγνητικές ιδιότητες είναι το νικέλιο, ο σίδηρος, μερικά είδη ατσαλιού και το ορυκτό μαγνητίτης, αν και όλα τα υλικά επηρεάζονται σε μεγαλύτερο ή μικρότερο βαθμό από την παρουσία ενός μαγνητικού πεδίου.” Πάντως για να καταλάβει ο κάθε αναγνώστης με λεπτομέρεια την εξ αποστάσεως μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του νόμου του Ampere, και ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm δεν εξαρτάται από το λεγόμενο μαγνητικό πεδίο Β των μαγνητών ή των ηλεκτρικών ρευμάτων θα δώσουμε ένα πολύ απλό παράδειγμα δυο κινουμένων σημειακών φορτίων για να δούμε με ποιο τρόπο εμφανίζεται μια μαγνητική δύναμη Fm επάνω σε ένα κινούμενο θετικό φορτίο q που κινείται με ταχύτητα u όταν αυτό αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως (στην απόσταση r) με ένα άλλο θετικό φορτίο Q τη στιγμή που το Q κινείται με μια ταχύτητα υ. Επειδή σε αυτή την περίπτωση η φύση του μαγνητισμού εμφανίζει τεράστιες δυσκολίες θα δούμε ποια ακριβώς αποτελέσματα μας έδωσαν τα λεπτομερή πειράματα. Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα των ηλεκτρικών ρευμάτων όταν η απόσταση r και το διάνυσμα της ταχύτητας υ σχηματίζουν μια γωνία φ και η ταχύτητα u είναι παράλληλη της ταχύτητας υ τότε στο επίπεδο που σχηματίζει η ταχύτητα u και η απόσταση r, η Fm στο q θα φαίνεται ως ελκτική δύναμη, ενώ όταν η ταχύτητα u είναι αντιπαράλληλη η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα φαίνεται ως δύναμη άπωσης. Δηλαδή και στις δυο περιπτώσεις αν χρησιμοποιήσουμε τις θετικές συντεταγμένες +x και +y όπου το Q θα είναι η αρχή των συντεταγμένων με την ταχύτητα υ πάνω στη διεύθυνση του +x και το q στο επίπεδο υr ή στο επίπεδο των +x και +y τότε η Fm θα κατευθύνεται πάντοτε προς το δεξιό μέρος του διανύσματος της u και καθώς θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο υr ή το επίπεδο των +x και +y η δύναμη θα είναι κάθετη στην ταχύτητα u και θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = kQυsinφqu/r2 Βέβαια στην περίπτωση που στο σημείο q η ταχύτητα u σχηματίζει μια γωνία ω με την κάθετη ευθεία στο επίπεδο υr τότε επειδή το πρόβλημα του μαγνητισμού γίνεται ακόμη δυσκολότερο η ευθεία αυτή θα παριστάνει το διάνυσμα Β οπότε η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = kQυsinφqusinω/r2 Και φυσικά στην περίπτωση που δεν θέλουμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε το διάνυσμα Β τότε στη θέση της γωνίας ω θα χρησιμοποιήσουμε τη γωνία θ = π/2-ω που σχηματίζει η ταχύτητα u με το επίπεδο υr οπότε θα έχουμε να κάνουμε με την προβολή της ταχύτητας u πάνω στο επίπεδο υr και η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση Fm = kQυsinφqucosθ/r2 Δηλαδή με τη χρήση επιπέδων που εξαρτώνται από τα διανύσματα των ταχυτήτων και την απόσταση r των σημειακών κινουμένων φορτίων κατορθώσαμε να διατυπώσουμε ένα νέο νόμο του μαγνητισμού που να δίνει τις μαγνητικές δυνάμεις των κινουμένων σημειακών φορτίων χωρίς τη χρήση του διανύσματος Β. (New law of magnetic force). Δυστυχώς σήμερα η επιρροή των εξισώσεων του Maxwell είναι τόσο μεγάλη που πολλοί φυσικοί φθάνουν στο σημείο να μην ακολουθούν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του νόμου του Ampere και να πιστεύουν ακόμη σε απατηλά πεδία που σχετίζονται με απατηλές μαγνητικές μάζες των ιδεών αναφορικά με τα υποθετικά δίπολα που υπήρχαν πριν από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου του Ampere. Λόγου χάρη πάλι στο θέμα «Μαγνητισμός-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Συνήθως τα μαγνητικά πεδία εμφανίζονται ως δίπολα, με ένα βόρειο και έναν νότιο πόλο, με τους όρους αυτούς να χρονολογούνται από την εποχή που οι μαγνήτες χρησιμοποιούνταν ως πυξίδες, αντιδρώντας με το γήινο μαγνητικό πεδίο για να δείξουν τον Βόρειο και το Νότιο πόλο της γης.” Και παρότι ο νόμος των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων έδειξε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε μαγνητικά δίπολα αλλά ούτε και μαγνητικά μονόπολα εν τούτοις υπήρξαν θεωρίες που πρότειναν την ύπαρξη μονοπόλων. Βέβαια η ανυπαρξία τέτοιων καταστάσεων ξεκαθαρίζεται πολύ απλά στο θέμα «Μαγνητισμός-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» όπου διαβάζουμε: “Εφόσον όλα τα γνωστά είδη των μαγνητικών φαινομένων περιλαμβάνουν την κίνηση των ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένων σωματιδίων (και εφόσον καμία θεωρία δεν καθορίζει επακριβώς τι είναι "πόλος"), ένα μαγνητικό μονόπολο δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει απομονωμένο στη φύση, δεν υπήρξε ποτέ και δε θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει. Σε αντίθεση με την ανθρώπινη εμπειρία, κάποια μοντέλα της θεωρητικής Φυσικής προβλέπουν την ύπαρξη των μαγνητικών μονοπόλων. Ο Πολ Ντιράκ παρατήρησε το 1931 ότι επειδή ο ηλεκτρισμός και ο μαγνητισμός παρουσιάζουν μια ορισμένη συμμετρία, ακριβώς όπως και η κβαντική θεωρία προβλέπει την ύπαρξη θετικών ή αρνητικών ηλεκτρικών φορτίων χωρίς την ύπαρξη του αντιθέτου φορτίου , απομονωμένοι βόρειοι ή νότιοι μαγνητικοί πόλοι θα μπορούσαν να παρατηρηθούν. Πρακτικά, όμως, παρόλο που φορτισμένα σωματίδια όπως πρωτόνια ή ηλεκτρόνια μπορούν εύκολα να απομονωθούν, μαγνητικοί βόρειοι ή νότιοι πόλοι δε βρέθηκαν ποτέ απομονωμένοι. Χρησιμοποιώντας τη κβαντική θεωρία ο Ντιράκ έδειξε ότι αν όντως τα μαγνητικά μονόπολα υπάρχουν, τότε θα μπορούσε να εξηγηθεί γιατί τα παρατηρούμενα στοχειώδη σωματίδια έχουν φορτία που είναι ακέραια πολλαπλάσια του φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου.” Ένας δεύτερος σημαντικός νόμος που διέπει μόνο τα φαινόμενα του μαγνητισμού μπορεί νε θεωρηθεί και ο νόμος της Επαγωγής που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday το 1831, ο οποίος όμως με την εισαγωγή της λαθεμένης ιδέας του μαγνητικού πεδίου επηρέασε τον Maxwell ώστε το θέμα του μαγνητισμού να ξεφύγει ακόμη και από το νόμο του Ampere και να καταλήξει ως θέμα ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με τις άκυρες εξισώσεις της κυματικής φύσης του φωτός που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της φυσικής αναφορικά με τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που εισήγαγε ο Νεύτων το 1704 και επιβεβαιώθηκε από τον Soldner το 1801. Αυτό συνέβη επειδή ο Maxwell προσπάθησε να αποδείξει ότι η επαγωγή του Faraday δεν οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη αλλά σε ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε, παρότι το 1845 ο Neuman απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι η επαγωγή του Faraday είναι συνεπής με το νόμο του Ampere. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell εξακολουθούν να συνεχίζουν τα λάθη των εξισώσεων του Maxwell και να πιστεύουν ότι αποτελούν τη βάση των σύγχρονων ηλεκτρικών και επικοινωνιακών τεχνολογιών . Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα « Εξισώσεις Μάξγουελ-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell είναι ένα σύνολο των μερικών διαφορικών εξισώσεων που, σε συνδυασμό με το νόμο της δύναμης Lorentz, αποτελούν τα θεμέλια της κλασικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής, της κλασικής οπτικής, και των ηλεκτρικών κυκλωμάτων.Τα πεδία αυτά με τη σειρά τους αποτελούν τη βάση των σύγχρονων ηλεκτρικών και των επικοινωνιακών τεχνολογιών. Οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell περιγράφουν πώς τα ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία δημιουργούνται και πώς αλληλεπιδρούν μεταξύ τους από τις γομώσεις και τα ρεύματα.” Ως γνωστό η καθαρή μαγνητική επαγωγή του Faraday οφείλεται μόνο σε μαγνητικά φαινόμενα και δίδεται από τη σχέση ΗΕΔ = ΦΒ/dt Όμως εξαιτίας των άκυρων εξισώσεων του Maxwell αργότερα κατέληξε να λέγεται Ηλεκρομαγνητική Επαγωγή ή ακόμη και Ηλεκτρική Επαγωγή παρότι τα πειράματα του Neumann έδειξαν ότι η επαγωγή οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Έτσι στο θέμα "Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Επαγωγή-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ" διαβάζουμε: "'Ηλεκτρομαγνητική επαγωγή''' (ή απλώς ηλεκτρική επαγωγή) (Electric Induction) ονομάζεται η εμφάνιση ηλεκτρισμού εξαιτίας μαγνητικού πεδίου. Συγκεκριμένα είναι το φαινόμενο της ανάπτυξης διαφοράς δυναμικού στα άκρα ενός αγωγού, η οποία λαμβάνει χώρα όταν μεταβάλλεται η μαγνητική ροή που διέρχεται από την επιφάνεια που ο συγκεκριμένος αγωγός ορίζει. Έτσι, η διαταραχή του μαγνητικού πεδίου προκαλεί διαταραχή του ηλεκτρικού πεδίου. Η ανακάλυψη του φαινομένου αποδίδεται στον Άγγλο φυσικό Μάικλ Φαραντέι(*) (Michael Faraday), με πιθανότερη ημερομηνία πρώτης παρατήρησης την 29η Αυγούστου 1831." Μια τρίτη περίπτωση που θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηρισθεί ως μαγνητικός νόμος των ηλεκτρονίων και νουκλεονίων με αντίθετο και παράλληλο σπιν αντίστοιχα είναι και η δική μου ανακάλυψη της μαγνητικής έλξης των ηλεκτρονίων και νουκλεονίων ως αποτέλεσμα των δυο εργασιών μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” ( 2003) και “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008).Στις παραπάνω εργασίες απέδειξα γιατί ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο έλκονται όταν έχουν παράλληλο σπιν (Δευτερόνιο), και γιατί δυο ηλεκτρόνια πάλι έλκονται όταν το σπιν τους είναι αντίθετο.(Άτομο ηλίου). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα των σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός (Faster than ligt). Έτσι δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν δίνουν μια μαγνητική έλξη ( -Fm) η οποία γίνεται πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση ( +Fe) όταν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια βρεθούν στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m). Συγκεκριμένα η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση (Fem) δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά από τη σχέση αυτή προκύπτει ότι Fe = Fm όταν r = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m. Δηλαδή για μια απόσταση (r < 578.8/1015 m) τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν ασκούν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη που ερμηνεύει όλα τα φαινόμενα των ατόμων και μορίων. Category:Fundamental physics concepts